Support is requested for continuation of our NEI Vision Center Grant at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC). Four Modules are proposed: Image Acquisition and Analysis, Animal Resources, Bioinformatics/Proteomics, and Molecular Biology. These modules provide essential services to 20 NIH-funded investigators with 14 NEI-eligible grants. The Image and Animal Modules are located in the Dean A. McGee Eye Institute (DMEI) in renovated facilities that include 2,000 square feet for the core modules and 12,000 square feet for research laboratories. The latter two are located in the Biomedical Sciences Building (BMSB) in newly renovated space in the Departments of Cell Biology and Biochemistry & Molecular Biology. All modules and research laboratories are within three blocks of each other. Since the last submission, 9 NEI-funded investigators have been recruited into the Departments of Ophthalmology and Cell Biology. The availability of core support is a major contributor to our rapid growth. These four core modules will increase productivity of the vision research activities at the OUHSC by providing stable, centralized services with core personnel. The modules will promote and enhance funded projects by providing resources that allow multidisciplinary approaches; facilitate the initiation of pilot studies; promote collaborative research projects between investigators; aid in the recruitment of other vision researchers to the OUHSC; provide opportunities for researchers on campus to initiate vision research projects, in collaboration with vision Core Center investigators; and provide resources for graduate students [unreadable] and postdoctoral fellows in vision research laboratories. Institutional support from the provost, DMEI, and the Departments of Ophthalmology and Cell Biology will provide laboratory space; funds for renovation of laboratory space; partial support for core modules, including matching funds for new instruments and core personnel salaries; partial support for faculty salaries; and salaries and start-up funds for the recruitment of 2 new faculty members over the next 4 years. This broad-based institutional support will ensure that each Core Module is staffed and supplied to completely serve the needs of vision researchers at the OUHSC. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]